


如梦之梦

by ShinkuDaw



Category: Maleficent(Disney)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: 王后x女官
Relationships: Ingrith/Gerda
Kudos: 2





	如梦之梦

**Author's Note:**

> 王后x女官

Ingrith恢复成人形已经是婚礼两周后的事了，她不吃不喝，但求一死，事实上也接近成功，直到她愚蠢懦弱的儿子发现母亲的虚弱，恳求妻子救她一命（“毕竟是我母亲”），那天真的姑娘被娇惯太久，轻易对过去的仇人动了恻隐之心，见教母时撒娇卖痴央她将山羊变回人形，黑角黑羽的怪物白长了张反派脸，最经不住教女的央求，挥挥手就让她凭空变回原样，Phillip急忙跑去草地要拥抱奄奄一息的母亲，她冷眼看着，没来得及推开儿子的手，丈夫（现在该是前夫）从天而降，宣布自己的国家不接受此等罪人，两个卫兵一左一右架住她，一路押到王国和森林交界的边缘，将她扔下瀑布，确认Ingrith被湍急的水流吞噬才离去。

说来讽刺，近三十年的婚姻中她无时无刻不嘲笑男人昏聩无能，唯一一次他展示了决断和斩草除根的狠心却是为了处理她。

Ingrith被河流下游一根横生的树枝拦住，侥幸捡了条命，她伏在那树枝上，像块破布，河畔距她不过咫尺，但她既无力气亦无意向上岸求生，她的战争失败了，于是她失去一切，她的后位、权力、Gerda，正如年幼时饥饿的民众高举火把冲向王宫，将她软弱的父亲推下城墙，母亲为了保护女儿执起长剑，奇迹般地战斗到将她送出宫外，叮嘱她不回头地拼命奔跑，Ingrith的眼里映着火光，狂奔到安全处回过头的第一眼是她母亲被悬在城楼上，胸口插着十几把剑。在熊熊燃烧的烈火中她明白自己确实是一无所有了。

同几十年前相比唯一的不同是她已不求复仇，她不会再发誓要以战火证明父亲的错误，不会屈辱地挨家求农家收留，不会嫁给同她父亲一样愚昧昏庸的国王，更不会忍辱负重好几年只为点燃最后的战火——不，她的战争结束了，她的性命也可就此终结，现在她年迈、速朽、像将死的蜉蝣，她只想安静地等待死亡。

“您怎么在这儿？”Ingrith睁开眼，视线模糊，一只手吃力地伸向她，“请抓住我的手，我拉您上来。”

Gerda，一头红发撞进视野，她感到安全，Gerda没死，她握住那只手。

女孩将她拉上岸。

“我以为你死了。”Ingrith说。

“我永不背叛您。”她的女官答，身着华丽贴身的骑装，佩剑铿锵，绿瞳明亮。

“我永不背叛您。”十八岁的Gerda被她赐剑，Ingrith命矮人锻造精铁，铸剑的火烧了足足百日，最后她亲自挑选的红宝石被嵌进剑柄，在女孩生日那天盛在垫着绸缎的银托盘里，她将剑别在跪着的女孩腰间，仁慈地命令她：“站起来，Gerda。”

她一手培养的战争机器乖顺地起身：“是，陛下。”

“在我的家乡，拥有自己的佩剑就是真正的骑士了，”Ingrith居高临下地站在她面前，“我认可你的资格，Gerda。现在宣誓，效忠于我。”

那女孩再次单膝跪地，皇后伸出手，她虔诚地去吻冰凉指尖：“我向您宣誓，做您的骑士，效忠于您，仅效忠于您，为您扫除一切障碍，为您清理所有敌人，无论何时何地，无论境遇如何，直到为您而死，我将为您而战，永不背叛。”

她俯身吻Gerda的额头，红发女孩在她的唇下颤抖。

Ingrith不相信任何人，没有人不可被收买，但除去她已逝的母亲，Gerda或许会是最后一个出卖她的。

女孩是个孤儿，遇到她前以给人接私活为生，她年纪小，却极有射击天赋，用一张粗制滥造的弓（相比武器简直更接近弹弓）和竹削的箭替人寻仇，一次失手后被扭送至“仁慈的皇后陛下”面前，受害者要求审判、最好直接杀死这个小怪物。

小怪物一句自我辩护都没有，直直地跪在她面前，绿眼睛溜圆地看着她。

Ingrith递上一把弓五支箭，苹果放在十米外，女孩拉开弓，没有表情，一箭、两箭、第三箭箭镞刺进果核，她放下弓，冷冷地看向一国最高贵的女人。

女人走过来，白金礼服裙一尘不染，她无视那双手上未洗净的泥垢，温柔地覆上女孩的手重新拿起弓：“这样，你先前的姿势太耗费力气了。”弓弦被她拉得盈如满月，女孩的手在她掌心瑟缩，Ingrith感到久违的掌控感，力量溢满她全身，下一刻羽箭离弦，远处的苹果摇晃两下，跌落桌子。

女孩仰头看她，她同样静静地看向那双漂亮的绿眼睛，她营养不良、脏兮兮的、眼神像只戒备的小野兽，一个偏执的小孩最适合被培养成忠心耿耿的杀手，于是皇后宣布赦免她的罪，甚至仁慈地赐这无名无姓的小怪物Gerda之名，取保护之意，她将成为帝国的（更重要的，她的）盾。

自那以后，Gerda从未离开过她。

Ingrith躺在湖畔的草地上，枕着女孩的腿，她狼狈不堪、衣衫褴褛，而Gerda摔下高台却如蒙神眷，完好无损地离开了帝国，在这森林的边缘扎下根来，今时今日得以拉她一把。

“你跟着我已经多久了？”她的气息终于平复到可以问一句完整的话。

“十二年，陛下。”女官端正地坐着，答案未经思考就脱口而出。

十二年，这么说她二十岁，年轻、漂亮、生机勃勃，她嫁给国王的年纪。

她伸出手，想要抚女孩的脸颊，但她太虚弱了，甚至抬不起胳膊，手背羽毛一样蹭过光洁的皮肤，一秒后就无力地垂下，Ingrith闭上眼：“辛苦了。”

“您太累了，”她听见熟悉的声音，这女孩说话仍没有感情起伏，像北国千年不化的坚冰，但她喜欢她平静的音调，有种令人镇定的力量，“请休息一下，不用担心，我在这儿守着您。”

她于是纵容自己被疲倦击败，沉沉睡去，知道只要Gerda存在她就是安全的。

Ingrith梦见了一些过去的事，她早逝的哥哥，十八岁，英俊挺拔，出发前骑在白马上冲他们笑，她永远记得灿金阳光照在哥哥金发上的光芒，还有她母亲，她从未见过那么优雅美丽的人，蓝眼睛像春天的湖水，狩猎时却比男人还矫捷，每年狩猎季的第一只兔子一定是她击中的，梦里她扶着自己的手，温柔地教她拉弓射箭：“只有足够有力才能保护自己，Rith，和平不属于弱者。”母亲站在她身后，带着佛手和冬青的冷香，她不会过敏的味道。

而后幻象消弭，再现的是相似的画面——八岁的Gerda站在芳草地上，她裹住女孩的手，教她用最小的力拉弓蓄力，空中一只鸟坠落，第二只、第三只紧随其后，她退到一边：“多练习，Gerda。”女孩点头，没有说话，花园里飞鸟跌落的声音直到深夜仍断续响起。

偶尔她兴致高昂会教女孩弹琴，Gerda极聪慧，大部分乐器稍加点拨就能演奏，她寡言少语，弹奏的声音却清脆宏亮，十四岁生日她们合奏A La Claire Fontaine，Ingrith边弹边唱，身边的少女浑身僵硬、一言不发，目光死死黏着琴键，但她视若无睹，歌声越发悠扬，直到最后两句Gerda张开干涩的嘴唇，细弱地同她合唱：

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime （我爱你已久）

Jamais je ne t'oublierai （永不能忘）

于是她奖赏似的站起身，允许少女吻她的手——她当然明白这样的歌词对青春期的女孩儿有何等影响，但Ingrith生来就知道如何让人爱她，她容许Gerda在她指尖多停留片刻，对她绯红的脸颊视而不见。

十六岁时Gerda正式成为首席女官，穿深色缎面礼服，少量宝石饰于领口和袖口，器宇轩昂、多才多艺，是她一手教出来的典范生，与之对比的是Phillip彻底成了他父亲的翻版，兔子一样的男孩，从她那儿继承的只有一副好皮囊，却连弓都拉不开，Ingrith冷眼看他和John讨论和平和可笑的联盟，背后阴影里站着首席女官，女孩儿踩一双麂皮小靴，无声替她清扫了宫中所有非议、反对与艳俗花朵。

也是在这一年，每晚入睡前为她拉上窗帘、泡好蜂蜜牛奶的少女需要负责她入睡后的安全，Ingrith陷在松软的被褥里，枕边是东方的熏香，偶尔她醒来，感觉有谁的目光凝视自己，几乎热切过头，很有被提醒的必要，但她只是翻个身，不着痕迹地假寐。

等她更大一些，完全脱去孩子的稚气后，Ingrith纵容（甚至是引诱）了一些更大胆的僭越，这是笼络人心的明智之举，被女官褪去衬裙的皇后不觉失当，她要Gerda的绝对忠诚，就得从各方面培养忠诚，这无情的女孩儿疯狂地爱着她，她身兼母亲、老师、情人数职，是她生命之火的燃料，只要一个命令，从来克己严厉的少女就会盲目地将她送上神坛。

“我永不背叛您。”她发过誓，她当然会这样做，无论是在床帏间还是战场上，Gerda——任何人都不可信任，任何人都可被收买，但他们要收买她得付出巨大的代价，连Ingrith都难以想象的代价——Gerda不会背叛她。

Gerda，我的Gerda——

Ingrith醒来，试图喊那名字，她一无所有，战争失败了，后位、权力，她什么都不剩——但至少，她还有Gerda。

水流温柔地托着她，像红发女官的手臂，她听见愈来愈恢弘的低沉闷响，像Gerda按动管风琴第一个键，一种令人信赖的、暖融融的慵懒席卷她全身，她放任自己随波逐流，沉到磅礴的黑暗中，在那里，在无边的水流与乐声中，她看见一双明亮的绿眼睛，身着华丽骑装的Gerda单膝跪地：“您尽管来吧，我在这儿呢，陛下。”

最初发现那具尸体的是个牧羊少年，他忘了时间，走到河的下游，一根漆黑的树枝上卡着什么，像一块白色的破布，他靠近了些，看清楚后失声尖叫。两小时后Phillip王子匆匆赶到，抱着他母亲的尸体嚎啕大哭，国王将手搭在他肩上：“别太难过，她应该是自己选择跳下瀑布的，你母亲最终还是没能原谅自己，她为自己的错忏悔去了。”

“我们没能给她改正的机会——”悲恸的年轻人哭得更绝望了，“我知道，她只是一时糊涂，母亲一直是个仁慈善良、比谁都见不得痛苦的人。”

帝国的前任皇后死在一根树枝上，水流吞噬了她的生命，金银丝线绣成的礼服裙破烂不堪，她向前伸着手，脸上却带着天使般的笑容，谁也没见过那样宁静、那样满足的笑。

Fin.

为防没写清有人看不懂：是的，红毛小狼狗坠楼时就死了，全是王后一厢情愿的幻觉罢辽


End file.
